


Mala

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Surreal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Suatu hari, Sehun mendapati dirinya terbangun sebagai bunga putih.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 21
Kudos: 30





	Mala

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> Oh Sehun and Lu Han belongs to themselves, their parents, and agencies. This is only a work of fiction, solely a non-profit fan work. Their characters and stories are fictitious.

Sehun terbangun sebagai bunga kecil. Sisi-sisi kelopaknya menjaga tiap helai mahkota berwarna putih lesi. Tangkai tipis yang ditumbuhi daun-daun hijau, cukup kukuh bertahan saat disentil angin sepoi. 

Pagi-pagi, saat embun masih menitik, ia melihat Luhan di sebelahnya tengah memekarkan kuncup baru. Tidak sepertinya, Luhan berwarna kuning cerah. Ketika angin sedang kencang, mereka akan menari berayun mengikuti buaian. Mahkota mereka terkadang tidak sengaja bersentuhan, bahkan tangkai mereka pernah sampai tersangkut dan baru lepas tatkala tetesan hujan memukul-mukul permukaan daun. 

Angin sungguh jail, tapi Sehun menyukai bagaimana tamparannya mampu menyatukan mereka. Saat bersisian, mereka akan saling memuji. Luhan menganggap rupa Sehun menawan laksana awan. Wujud lukisan putih di atas kanvas biru raksasa. Sementara bagi Sehun, Luhan bak mentari. Hangat, terang, dan penuh energi. 

Padang rumput adalah kamar. Gunung adalah rumah. Lazuardi adalah atap dunia. Di bawahnya, mereka tumbuh, hidup, dan bernaung. Gugur kemudian rekah berkali-berkali seiring musim berganti. 

Suatu hari, mereka melihat tungkai datang dari ufuk. Langkah asingnya menyusupi kamar mereka. Awalnya hanya sepasang, tetapi terus bertambah setiap minggu. Rumah mereka pun ramai oleh jejak-jejak sepatu. 

Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan kehadiran tamu-tamu tak diundang ini. Tidak sampai mereka meninggalkan sisa-sisa perbekalan sesuka hati. Di hamparan rerumputan, di bawah pohon, di atas tumpukan cadas, di danau tempat kawanan rusa biasa mampir melepas dahaga. Kawanan bertotol putih itu tak pernah lagi muncul sejak air danau berubah warna.

Puncak kejengahan Sehun ialah ketika kaleng minuman kosong jatuh di antara ia dan Luhan. Mereka terhalang, tak lagi dapat bersemuka, terlebih saling menyapa. Ternyata, itu bukan yang terburuk. Minggu berikutnya, Sehun menyaksikan sebuah adegan horor. Luhan menjerit. Ada tangan banal yang berusaha mematahkan tangkainya. 

"Berhenti! Jangan petik Luhan!" Sehun berteriak, tapi bahasanya tidak tersampai. Pemilik tangan itu tidak mengindah.

Ia menyaksikan tubuh Luhan yang telah putus diangkat pelan-pelan, dieratkan dalam genggaman. Aroma wangi Luhan dihirup. Kecantikannya dikagumi. Sayangnya, pesona itu tak mampu memukau cukup lama. Mahkota Luhan mulai dicabuti satu per satu. Sehun mendengar Luhan terisak, begitu perih. Sebelum mahkota terakhirnya ditarik lepas, ia sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya.

"Jaga dirimu, Sehun." 

Dan Sehun pun histeris. Jasad Luhan yang kini gundul, tergeletak di tanah. Terinjak-injak, diperlakukan hina bagai sampah. Ia murka, meratap pada gunung dan langit, mempertanyakan mengapa makhluk-makhluk kejam itu dibiarkan datang merusak. Mengapa gunung tidak memuntahkan batu vulkanik, dan langit tidak menembakkan badai petir untuk mengusir mereka. 

Semenjak itu, dalam kesendiriannya, Sehun melantunkan elegi untuk Luhan setiap hari. Lamentasi sendunya terus merinai hingga pada suatu hari teredam oleh derum mesin kendaraan besar. Berbondong-bondong, kendaraan kuning dengan moncong sekop dan roda gerigi itu menggilas padang rumput, lantas mengeruk permukaan tanah. Kamar mereka―kamar Sehun dan Luhan―hancur lebur. Sara bara. Hijau pun sirna. 

Mahkota Sehun yang kata Luhan seputih awan, ternoda percikan minyak hitam. Kadang tersiram likuid keruh sisa minuman yang memabukkan para pengendali raksasa kuning. Ketika sauk besar bergerigi menutupi sinar matahari yang menuju tubuhnya, Sehun tahu sekaranglah ia akan menjumpai akhir hayat. 

Tanah tempatnya menanam pijak bertahun-tahun bersama Luhan dikeruk, membuat Sehun tercerabut hingga ke akar-akar. Begitu ditumpahkan, ia tertimbun bersama ilalang, kalakanji, serta jasad-jasad tumbuhan lain. Selama sekarat, Sehun bertanya terus-menerus, apa salahnya. Mengapa ia, Luhan, dan rumah mereka diperlakukan sebegini buruk. 

Lagi, tidak ada jawaban. 

Sehun pun menyusul Luhan. Mati tragis dalam keadaan layu dan kisut, lalu menyatu dengan bentala yang tengah menangis pilu. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Sehun. Hei, Sehun."

Guncangan pada bahu membuatnya terlonjak. Ia mengangkat kepala dari lengan yang bertumpu di meja. Wajah penggugahnya pelan-pelan kian jelas selepas beberapa kerjapan. 

"Kamu ketiduran." Tangan Luhan mampir di pipi, mengusap kulit yang kini tercetak motif rajutan akibat menekan sweter kelewat lama. "Ayo, istirahat di kamar. Kalau belum selesai, lanjutin besok aja." 

Pandangan Sehun berpaling dari Luhan sesaat, menatap lurus ke monitor komputer. Ia mengingat kembali apa yang sedang dikerjakannya malam ini. Sehun tengah menyunting materi video untuk konten vlog barunya; dokumentasi pendakian bersama Luhan minggu lalu. 

Penyusuran kala itu cukup spesial. Saat turun melintasi jalur berbeda, mereka tanpa sengaja menemukan padang rumput luas tersembunyi di balik perbukitan. Ditumbuhi pepohonan rimbun dan bunga bermacam warna, bagaikan ronce manik-manik yang bertabur di atas bentangan kain. Surga temuan itu direkam Sehun untuk diteruskan ke jutaan pengikutnya. Mungkin juga sembari mengambil untung lewat monetisasi tontonan. 

"Sehun ..." Luhan kembali mengguncangnya karena merasa tidak digubris. 

Sehun pun terjaga dari lamun. "Lu," panggilnya sambil menoleh kepada Luhan lagi, "kayaknya aku berubah pikiran."

"Soal?" 

Sebagai naravlog pemengaruh yang nyaris tiap preferensinya dianggap penting untuk disimak dan layak menjadi acuan, Sehun merasa inilah yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak awal.

"Video ini enggak akan kuunggah. Aku pengen cuma kita aja yang tahu, biar jadi tempat rahasia berdua."

Keputusan itu, setiap katanya, terasa benar.

(dan senyum merekah Luhan yang terbit setelahnya, ialah bonus).

  
  
  


[***]

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
